EL DESTINO DE YUKARI
by darckanllel
Summary: Una historia basada en un posible pasado de yukari durante una de sus esatncias en el mundo actual inspirado en el video de miracle of date


Esta historia es basada en el video del grupo miracle of date todos los derechos de touhou son del gran maestro zun-sama

y esta no es mas que mi version sobre lo que pudo ser el pasado de yukari

-

EL DESTINO DE YUKARI

Estados Unidos 10:00 PM Florida

La luna p lida brillaba sin resplandor esa noche, mientras las luces de la patrulla policiaca se encend an y apagaban sin hacer ning n ruido, ning n sonido se escuchaba m s que el de la radio de la patrulla la cual recib a y enviaba mensajes a cada momento por el extra o caso que les tocaba en ese sector de la ciudad. El cual a pesar de su tranquilidad hab a empezado a llenarse de mirones y chismosos por lo que pod a ocurrir a esas horas de la noche en esa casa.

El departamento de polic a contin a investigando la misteriosa desaparici n de la semana pasada

Sin que nadie notara m s que la lluvia que empezaba a caer esa noche se empezaron a retirar sin percatarse de la figura de una mujer de cabellos rubios largos, y un sombrero inflado de tono rosa p lido decorado con una cinta roja que parresia brillar en ese momento.

Sin importarle el quedar empapada por la lluvia ella ocultaba su rostro en la oscuridad de la noche para que nadie viera la tristeza que este mostraba y como sus ojos ambarinos no paraban de dejar caer l grimas por lo que hab a ocurrido.

EL DESTINO DE YUKARI

El cielo era claro casi sin nubes esa tarde con una fresca brisa que se colaba por las ramas de un rbol mientras una mujer con un vestido rosa p lido con un dise o de estilo chino color lila en el centro, acompa ado de un sombrero inflado a juego del color del vestido, decorado con una cinta roja en este y una sombrilla de color rosa claro mira hac a la ciudad, dando una mirada de melancol a a ese paisaje que tantos recuerdos le daba en ese momento mientras conversaba con alguien m s.

? ? ? : Yukar Te arrepientes de algo?

Pregunta una voz detr s de la mujer con duda en su tono ya que desconoc a lo que pod a estar pasando por la mente de la youkai controladora de los l mites.

Yukar : no lo s . Pero al menos . Pude conocer el verdadero amor.

Respondi la rubia, sin voltearse mientras un ligero y casi imperceptible brillo de su dedo dej notar como aun lleva su argolla de matrimonio la cual le imped a olvidar de qui n fue y aun era su amor.

-A trav s de mis ojos, mis sentimientos se reflejan.

Llevaba un vestido p rpura con una cinta roja en cada una de sus coletas al igual que en cada uno de sus accesorios tales como guantes y cuello. Abriendo los ojos frente a una tumba, dejando ver que sus ojos hab an cambiado de color a uno p rpura m s apagados y con una tristeza muy profunda, tras ellos que se manten an fijos en la cruz de la tumba como si esperaran a alguien o pidieran al menos una explicaci n por el dolor que sent a.

-Tus ltimas palabras fueron -hasta pronto- .

Sent a como el tiempo que para ella parec a haberse detenido segu a su paso lento e imparable ya que por mucho que lo deseara este siempre avanzaba llev ndose lo m s preciado con unas pocas palabras que fueron m s que suficientes para hacerle saber que ya llegaba el fin de su felicidad una vez m s, y sab a que por muy doloroso que fuera el irse, no deb a permanecer m s tiempo ah , no era ni bueno ni recomendable que permaneciera m s en ese lugar que a la larga m s da o le causar a por lo que de un momento a otro desaparece del lugar.

-He olvidado tu recuerdo,

Miraba una foto donde se pod a ver a ella junto a su marido felizmente abrazada a su hija, ambas vistiendo el mismo vestido de color rosa p lido con arreglos orientales que ahora llevaba, pero con sus cabellos sueltos mirando hacia la c mara, eran como dos gotas de agua. Como si de gemelas se tratara su hija era su viva imagen de peque a, pero solo pod a ver eso la imagen, el recuerdo tan vivo, tan c lido que ya no estaba, lo olvidar a por mucho empe o que pusiera en recordar, nunca le traer a el mismo sentimiento que antes le produc a pensar en su familia.

-Pero no puedo olvidar el dolor.

Baja la fotograf a se encontraba vi ndola mientras miraba por la ventana con su cabello enrollado, dentro de su sombrero miraba con tristeza por la ventana mientras dejaba la fotograf a a un lado, solo eso pod a volver una y otra vez el dolor en su pecho siempre tan igual, siempre tan profundo, evitando cualquier barrera que ella pusiera este entraba en su ser y la dejaba una vez m s indefensa a la melancol a, la soledad, el abandono, la misma tristeza que jam s podr a borrar de su ser.

-He perdido el camino en un mundo de amor y sufrimiento.

Levanta un poco su mano como si quisiera sostener algo que ya no est ah , algo que le faltaba.

Se encontraba en el mismo lugar de esa vez el mismo rbol que tantas veces les hab a servido de punto de encuentro ahora solo era un vago recuerdo de lo que alguna vez tuvo y que ahora dejaba ir al igual como el d a se marchaba para dar paso a la noche, una noche que solo le recordaba que su vida segu a, que otro d a vendr a que otra vez querr a a alguien y que otra vez perder a a alguien.

-Nos separamos .

Ya no estar a m s con ella ni - l- ni -ella- ahora estaba sola mirando al atardecer sin la calidez que antes sent a viendo como un molino de juguete no le dar a la felicidad de ver a su hija sonre r, recordando como era su vida antes de esto, recordando las tardes que paso con l y con su hija. Ya se hab an separado y no hab a vuelta hacia atr s en esto.

- Sabes lo que es la verdadera soledad?

Abre sus ojos otra vez apagados con un tono p rpura en ellos sin dejar vislumbrar ni la m s m nima cantidad de felicidad en su mirada, sin dejar ver nada, ning n sentimiento mientras mira ese cuarto que ahora tanta pena le causaba, que le daba a entender lo que era el significado de soledad, la real; la verdadera, esa cuando sabes y eres consciente de que nadie en este mundo te quiere cuando no hay nadie m s ah para ti, s lo t en este inmenso mundo.

-El dolor de recordar nuestro tiempo juntos .

Otra vez recordaba lo feliz que se hab a sentido y lo cruel que el tiempo hab a sido con ella, como una vez m s en tan poco tiempo, ya hab a perdido lo m s preciado para ella quedando en la m s completa soledad tanto f sica como espiritualmente.

Las im genes de su hija su peque a que era id ntica a ella salvo por los dos orbes rub es que brillaban en su mirada atenta a la c mara de su padre, sin notar como una l grima bajaba por el rostro de su madre ensombrecido por la tristeza al momento de tomar la foto y perderse en sus recuerdos.

- Hasta pronto

Se sacaba uno de sus listones, el primero que tuvo, que fue uno de los regalos de l lo cual hizo que ella empezara a gustar de este accesorio junto al anillo que representaba su uni n. Deb a dejarlo, ya no deb a seguir con ellos o sino mayor seria el dolor que sentir a y que seguir a llevando consigo

- Debo despedirme de este mundo.

Se encontraba sobre los edificio de la ciudad con su vestido p rpura mientras daba un vistazo a la ciudad de noche cierra sus ojos otra vez de color mbar mientras los pensamientos se empiezan a agolpar en su cabeza

Dici ndole que se fuera que dejara esto que la estaba matando por dentro que se alejara lo mayor posible de ese lugar.

-Debo ser fuerte, pero estos sentimientos

Se repet a a s misma una y otra vez que lo mejor era olvidar lo ocurrido, volverse fuerte, olvidar lo vivido y seguir adelante, pero solo bastaba una vaga visi n, un recuerdo, un peque o sentimiento guardado que saliera a flote para que todo su ser colapsara y no pudiera controlar los limites haciendo que uno a uno se abrieran diferentes portales al igual que el numero de recuerdos, momentos que desear a volver a vivir, sentimientos que desear a que regresaran a ella hasta que todo se viene abajo y termina rompi ndose su mente por el esfuerzo excesivo al tratar de hacer algo que va mas all del control de los limites.

-Tal vez deber a perder la conciencia por siempre.

Se repet a a s misma en un vago intento de auto convencimiento que estar a mejor sin sentir nada, qued ndose entre los limites, sin nada que la molestara, sin nada que la da ara, nada que le recordara su pasado; solo descansado por la eternidad en ese lugar el cual cada vez que se exced a le parec a ser tan c modo para descansar, pero algo siempre la tra a devuelta a este mundo.

-Tal vez as ma ana pueda recordar esos momentos felices.

Abre los ojos con su color dorado habitual, dejando de lado sus recuerdos mirando como Ran juega con la peque a Chen mientras ella disfruta de su t de la tarde. Ya tiene una mejor cara, con una sonrisa que deja notar el tiempo que ha pasado como ha superado el pasado o por lo menos eso quiere pensar ya que hasta el d a de hoy aqu en Gensokyo, su pasado le trae esos recuerdos que quisiera borrar pero que no puede arrancar y solo le queda esperar por el ma ana en que ya pueda ser feliz recordando como lo fue con su familia.

-Una luz se extingui en nuestro jard n.

Otra vez, otra noche los recuerdos hab an vuelto, hab a escapado a un lugar donde todos los rboles espirituales brillaban p lidamente esa noche, mientras ella sosten a aquel list n rojo en su mano mirando como aquel lugar transitorio de las almas parec a no poder iluminarla o por lo menos no alcanza a la oscuridad que su tristeza la llevaba haci ndola perderse en la amargura y la soledad.

-Y esa oscuridad es igual cada noche que paso sin ti.

Otra vez el recuerdo de su antiguo hogar la imagen de su familia volv a a su mente junto a la soledad que significaba estar sin ellos, el sentimiento de abandono que le dejaban en su coraz n, en su vida, el no sentir compa a a la hora de dormir, al despertar y no ver a nadie a su lado, el saber que nunca nadie la mirar a, la querr an, la amar an, como lo fue con su familia.

-Podr a perderme en un mundo de dolor

Otra vez ten a la idea de quedarse en sus recuerdos, esos que tanto da o le causaban, pero que tanto apaciguaban a su herido coraz n aunque ella sab a que tuvo la oportunidad de caer ante esa tentaci n, a la cual rechaz cuando Komachi apareci ante ella m s seria, m s dura, m s temible que nunca dispuesta a llevarse la felicidad de Yukar la cual en ese entonces luc a totalmente peque a, fr gil y vulnerable para poder oponerse a la mujer de la guada a que ven a a arrebatarle lo m s preciado para ella.

-Tal vez solo necesito de esos d as.

Quiz s m s que el recuerdo necesitaba volver a sentir lo mismo que sinti aquella vez cuando pod a dar todo su ser por los sentimientos que tenia, por lo que surg a en ella y que crec a d a con d a, por esos d as donde su mundo parec a brillar y cada d a parec a ser nico e irremplazable.

-En que me abrazabas tiernamente.

Pero por m s que tratara no ser a igual el sentimiento, nunca ser a el mismo, no con la misma intensidad, con la misma ternura, con la misma pasi n como lo fue la que vivi con su verdadero amor. Pod a tratar dejar sus recuerdos, pero sab a bien en el fondo que eso no tendr a caso, nunca amar a y seria amada de la misma manera como con aquel que fue el primero en llegar a su coraz n,

-Olvidar esa ciudad que devast mi coraz n.

Se encontraba mirando hacia la tumba mientras miraba a la ciudad y como el cielo de esta se empezaba a tornar rojizo. Lo hab a prometido, pero siempre incumpl a esa promesa, nunca podr a dejar en el olvido todo lo que vivi ah , lo que sinti , todo lo que su familia y esa ciudad fueron para ella, los momentos vividos que la dejaron tan d bil, tan vulnerable al dolor de la perdida de lo m s preciado para ella.

-Y enterrar los recuerdos de nuestro tiempo juntos.

Muchas veces cruzo por su mente simplemente el devastar esa ciudad, pero esa no era la respuesta, solo deb a guardar sus recuerdos en el fondo de su ser junto a su coraz n para asegurarse de que no le volvieran a causar dolor y as poder seguir hacia adelante tuviera o no sentido su vida sin su familia, deb a seguir mirando hacia el cielo esperando alguna respuesta, pero solo nota como la lluvia volv a a empezar al igual que ese d a donde se subi sin ser vista a la patrulla y se marcho de esa ciudad.

UNA MA ANA FRIA

UN AMOR IMPOSIBLE

YUKARI SUS RECUERDOS, 1970

EL AMOR PROHIBIDO ENTRE UN HUMANO Y UN YOUKAI

Aun al d a de hoy los recuerdos surgen la misma fat dica escena la misma tristeza, la misma frustraci n, el sentimiento de amor, el dolor, la pena todo lo que su amor imposible represent vuelven una y otra vez cuando se descuidaba. A veces le parec a un recuerdo tan lejano y en otras algo tan reciente, tan visible. Aun pod a recordar todos los detalles de lo que vivi , de c mo fue su amor ..su amor prohibido entre un humano y una youkai.

-

Espero que haya sido de su agrado o por lo menos no lo consideren una perdida de tiempo intentar publicar mas seguido a partir de haora y si hay tiempoescribire

un fic con todas las chicas de touhou gracias por leer miau 


End file.
